Odinson Party Crisis
by Torry-Riddle
Summary: Taken from the list of prompts I have and this is the result. Loki and Jane are invited to the Annual Odinson New Years Party. A Run in with the Parents and one with Thor make this night one they won't forget anytime soon. Tenth in my Lokane Series


_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

…

 _ **Notes for My readers**_

 _This is tenth in my Lokane Prompt series._

 _This is an AU story. Don't like don't read._

 _This is a Loki/Jane hinted/leading to pairing._

 _Anything you recognize isn't mine and the only thing I can really claim is any oc's and the plot._

 _There is going to OOC-ness in this since a college Au and all Human._

 _If you don't like it, I can accept that but don't send me hateful messages. I love my story, even if it isn't perfect._

…

Prompt: "Do you want me to leave?" (Loki) + "You are not going without me."(Jane)

…

Jane stared at the Invitation of the Odinson Annual New Year's Party sitting on the table, a handwritten note from Frigga asking her to come since she wanted to see her again on top, and chewed her lower lip. She hadn't been to the Odinson household in months, since the last party Thor dragged her too, well before Loki moved in with her, even before their neighbour moved out. Jane smiled at the memory of Loki's plan that night and how they sat in her room drinking tea and eating leftovers for hours.

"Jane?" Loki called as he entered the apartment, making Jane jump slightly.

"Living room" Jane called back watching as Loki walked over and dropped down beside her, his eyes falling to the invitation.

"Mother managed to get one at the school office. I got handed it as I left. She wants me to go to this party. Saying she hasn't seen me in so long." Loki said as Jane leaned into his side.

"She invited me to go as well, she misses me too." Jane looked up at Loki as an idea came to her.

"One of us should say yes and take the other as our date. Surprise her. Not to mention it would piss off Odin to see us arrive together." Jane said hoping to appeal to Loki's mischievous side. A slow grin worked over Loki's lips before he hugged Jane tightly to his side.

"Deal. I'll say I'm going but I want you to wear that green dress in your closet that you've never worn." Loki said as Jane rolled her eyes.

"Only if you wear a matching Green dress shirt."

…

"Loki" Frigga breathed seeing Loki enter the party, Odin looking over at the door to see Loki handing his coat over to the door keep, before he looked behind a wall of people and offered his hand.

"Jane?" Thor sounded bewildered when He saw Loki and Jane walk toward them, both of them in matching green colours, a dress for Jane and a dress shirt for Loki respectively.

"Hello Mother" Loki said as Frigga crossed the remaining steps between them and gathered him into her arms in a tight hug.

"Oh Loki how I've missed you." Loki reluctantly let Jane's arm slid from his and he hugged his mother back.

"Jane! How I was so upset when you declined your invitation," Frigga said as she pulled Jane into her arms, much to her surprise.

"Loki and I decided to surprise you." Jane said as she took Loki's offered hand and slid her arm slowly into his, taking strength in him as she looked at Thor and Odin.

"How do you know Loki so well Miss Foster?" Odin asked stepping forwards and reminding his wife gently that there was many others there.

"Loki and I lived in the same building and go to the same school." Jane said as Loki started to grin.

"When I got evicted due to an accounting Error Jane and I became roommates." Loki continued as Jane smacked his chest lightly but had a smile herself on her face. A group of people shoved passed Loki and Jane jostling her, until Loki wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him protectively.

"We are going to mingle for a while Mother. We'll come back later on," Loki promised as he and Jane melted into the crowded reception room. Frigga seemed thoughtful as she rejoined Odin greeting people. Loki and Jane, they were good together and Frigga wondered just how close they truly were.

…

"Jane! How I've missed you. Father kept me busy for a while but we can be together now." Thor said taking Jane's hand in his as he talked to her.

"Thor. I appreciate the thought but I don't want to be with you. We want different things and expect different things in life." Jane said hoping to get Thor to back off. There was no feelings for Thor left in her heart and she couldn't lead him on. Thor stared at her for a moment with an unreadable expression on his face before he leaned down and kissed her, catching her off guard.

"Do you want me to leave?" Loki asked when he came upon them his heart breaking in his chest at the sight of Thor and Jane in an embrace.

"Loki…" Jane whispered seeing the hurt in his eyes that he masked fairly well.

"Yes" Thor said bluntly as Loki nodded and turned to go, weaving his way through people expertly. Jane reared back and slapped Thor as hard as she could making everyone in a four foot radius turn to look at them.

"Thor you Bastard. I told you we are through and you had the nerve to kiss me still!" Jane growled in annoyance and tugged her other arm free before following after Loki, people stepping out of her way.

"Loki!" Jane yelled as she stepped out into the snowy courtyard to see Loki at the other end of the walkway, heading towards the car. Coat in one hand and slipping off her heels and into the other she ran barefoot in the snow towards him.

"Loki wait!" Jane called again as she reached the top of the steps, Loki pausing halfway down them.

"Yes Jane?" Loki asked politely not turning to look at her, which hurt Jane almost as much as his date with Sigyn had.

"You are not going without me" Jane said as she started down the stairs to his side.

"Jane Thor can take you home" Loki managed as Jane grabbed his shoulder and made him turn to look at her.

"You absolute dork, I came here with you and I'm leaving here with you." Jane said as Loki finally looked at her, his emotions under control, only to almost loose it at the sight Jane was presenting. Her hair which had been put up nicely was in disarray, her makeup was ruined by her tears, and she was holding her coat and shoes, not even wearing them and it was cold enough that Loki could see his breath when he exhaled.

"Jane" Loki said weakly, pulling out his handkerchief and offered it to her which she refused.

"I didn't want him to kiss me Loki. He wanted to get back together and I told him no." Jane tried to explain as Loki gently wiped her face, the step up Jane was on making them closer in height.

"I mean I could have also said that I'm in love with his brother and never wanted to get back together with him even though there was a snowballs chance in hell that he would ever feel more than friendship for me but I knew it wouldn't have mattered and" Loki had frozen when Jane said she was in love with him, and only was able to move again when she said she thought there was no way that he felt the same. Cutting her off midsentence he pressed his lips to hers quickly.

"Sorry, you ramble when you're upset" Loki said when he pulled back enough to see Jane's slightly dazed expression.

"Don't be Sorry" Jane whispered as she dropped her heels onto the steps and kissed him again, this time actually kissing him rather than it being one sided. Loki wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as the slow that they were promised started to fall in fluffy flakes around them, the countdown to Midnight from within the reception hall, the doors to the patio open where the covered patio was being used as extra space held people chanting.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" cheers erupted from above but Loki and Jane paid no mind to it, Frigga smiling into her champagne flute as she peeked out the window to see the two embracing on the steps. Happy New Year indeed.


End file.
